


for you to control

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Praise the Lord [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Neymar has a kink for Leo as a whole, Praising kink, blowjob, possible D/s undertones, semi-AU : no kids no wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wins his fifth Ballon d'Or and Neymar is there to witness it, and he's slightly overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you to control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> Quick info for future reference : this is set after Leo won his fifth Ballon d'Or. Earlier the day of the ceremony, Neymar declared in a press conference that he 'fell completely in love with him', and although that was most likely a joke, I think we can forgive our collective shipper heart for interpreting it otherwise.  
> Ah also, I failed to mention it the last time but I took the easy way with that series, and am therefore setting it in an universe where neither Neymar nor Leo have a girlfriend or a kid. Therefore, Leo went alone to this gala.

Neymar isn't even surprised when Leo's name is called. He knew from the start, he knew before the finalists were even announced. He knew, and he'd have known it even if Leo had actually lost, that he was the best in the world, a god among mortals.

 

Leo kisses his cheek and shakes Cristiano's hand, always humble as he climbs the stairs to take the golden trophy from Kaka's hands. He hesitates for a few seconds, two dimples adorning his face, and his hand caresses the ball unconsciously while he speaks.

 

Watching him is overwhelming. Neymar is there, among the very best, and he gets to watch it happen live, Leo making history, winning another Ballon d'Or, looking small on the big stage yet he's taking all the space and all eyes are riveted on him.

 

It's overwhelming, because Neymar has a sudden and irrepressible urge to go down on his knees and congratulate Leo until his mouth goes numb.

 

It's an inappropriate urge to have in the middle of a gala, and he feels his face heat up. He fidgets on his seat, trying to ignore the part of his brain that tells him he won't know peace until he's been used by his almighty Lord.

 

Despite his best efforts, that urge doesn't go away, it stays when Neymar meets Leo on the stage, leans down to whisper _congratulations_ in his ear and Leo smiles at him, embarrassed but pleased if the dimples on his face are to be believed. It doesn't go away, not even when Neymar leaves him to talk to the people he knows and the people he has yet to know, not even when they all walk back to their hotel, and after the previous glamor everything feels a bit boring and dull.

 

They spend the walk back chatting about the gala, who won and who didn't deserve it, and Neymar tells Leo all about Wendell Lira and why it's nice he won the Puskas award, and Leo nods and he doesn't seem to mind losing that one.

 

When they reach Leo's door, Leo invites him in to celebrate – or rather, Neymar invites himself in, and Leo doesn't protest, which is a good as an invitation on his part.

 

As soon as the door closes, Neymar is on Leo, crowding him against the wall and kissing him urgently.

 

Leo makes a muffled noise of protest.

 

“Ney,” he says, trying to push him away while still holding the heavy trophy in his hands. “Ney, wait--”

 

Neymar ignores his pleas to press harder against his lips but Leo turns his head and Neymar has no choice but to pull back, staring at Leo with despair. He'd hoped Leo wouldn't push him away.

 

“Why not,” Neymar says, and he tries to keep the sadness from his voice but he can't help it. Why is Leo pushing him away? He'd said later and Neymar wanted later to be now.

 

“Let me--” Leo detaches his body from the wall and puts his Ballon d'Or on a nearby table. Then he turns back to him, and suddenly things are awkward.

 

They're still standing way too close but not close enough to be kissing either, and they stare at each other and Neymar has no idea what to do. He knows how to be spontaneous, but now that Leo stopped him he isn't sure if it's appropriate to plunge right back into it or if there is some kind of procedure to be followed beforehand.

 

“Congratulations,” he says awkwardly. “I had no doubt you'd win it.”

 

Leo smiles, somewhat shyly, but he doesn't say protest the praise and Neymar knows he's satisfied with his win.

 

“I could have wanked right there and then,” he says next, his voice deliriously high and this isn't _exactly_ what he'd planned on saying. “When you received this trophy. Nobody ever won that many, you know that? You're so--”

 

“Neymar,” Leo says, and it sounds a bit like a warning.

 

“--amazing, extraordinary, I admire you so much. You're so so good and I can't believe I was even nominated alongside you, you know they shouldn't even make a category for the best player, make it seem like other players got a shot, it's not fair to make it seem like you're not above everyone else, that you're not like- like the king of football, or the God of fo-”

 

“Neymar, ney,” Leo cuts him urgently, plastering a hand over his mouth. “I get it, ok? Stop talking,” he says a bit curtly but the tips of his ears are bright red and he looks embarrassed.

 

When Neymar fails to fight against the hand silencing him, Leo lets it drop, and Neymar starts talking as soon as it's gone.

 

“You look so good too.” Thinking about Leo is starting to work him up. “So nice. Black suits you, winning suits you, you probably made every girls wet, I was a bit wet myself, your hair looks very soft and-”

 

Leo makes a noise, and Neymar sees his hand moving but he doesn't want to be cut off again. He crowds Leo against the wall again and he speaks frantically against his lips.

 

“--like a god, you're like a god, I can't believe I'm so lucky, I can't believe you're so impressive-”

 

He can't hold it in anymore, diving back into a kiss and Leo welcomes it, with relief probably because at least he stops talking. Neymar kisses hard enough to bruise, but Leo's hands shoot up to hold his head and after that Neymar loses any control he had on the kiss. He tries to rush it but there's a hand on his jaw, holding him still whenever he's too insistent.

 

Leo takes his time, like Neymar has the time, like talking about how great Leo is didn't make him desperately needy and horny.

 

“--so lucky--” Neymar repeats when they break apart to breath, because he still has so many feelings about Leo and he's nowhere near done yet.

 

“Shh.” Leo threads fingers into his hair and tilts his head just so before slotting his lips back against his.

 

Neymar whines into the kiss, frustrated because no matter how hard he tries he just can't seem to put into words how much he loves Leo. So he puts it all into kissing him instead, flushing his body against Leo's and clinging onto him desperately. Leo lets him rush the kiss this time, allows it to become heated, and he opens his mouth willingly and teases him with the tip of his tongue. Neymar doesn't want to be teased, he doesn't have the patience for that, he wants everything and he wants it now, but he'll do whatever Leo wants so when Leo's tongue brushes teasingly against his lips Neymar does nothing more than whimper pitifully.

 

Leo is collected, careful and deliberate, but Neymar's head is already spinning. He feels drunk yet he drank nothing, it's just Leo intoxicating him, and Neymar is already way too worked up by this simple kiss.

 

Neymar presses against Leo even harder, making the kiss messier than it is and it doesn't help that he can feel Leo being amused by his eagerness, even though Neymar is so gone already, hard and frantic as he humps Leo's powerful thigh. The corner of Leo's lips twitches in amusement and in an attempt to make him lose his composure, Neymar slips a leg between Leo's thighs, pressing against his crotch in hopes it'll make Leo lose his mind, too.

 

His efforts pay off. The grip Leo has on his jaw becomes stronger, and his other hand wanders down to hold onto Neymar's nape possessively, deepening the kiss in the process. It's exhilarating to feel Leo's dick swelling against his thigh, feels the bulge forming there and feels Leo's lust as it seeps into their kiss. Neymar can taste Leo's arousal on his lips and there's nothing more gratifying.

 

Once he's sure Leo sports a decent boner, he doesn't give him the time to react before he drops on his knees. He squeezes his clothed cock and gives it a peck through the fabric, before looking up at Leo imploringly.

 

Leo stills for a moment, looking at him with wide eyes. And then his hands come down, one brushing over his eyebrow and the other lodging in his hair. He doesn't stop him.

 

Neymar sighs with relief. He palms Leo's cock, but his hands are clammy and he has trouble sliding them smoothly over the fabric of Leo's pants. He switches to squeezing instead, pushing his nose against his crotch to nuzzle it, overwhelmed with the urge to bury his head there and never leave. Leo tugs on his hair to make him draw back and with a disappointed sigh, Neymar sets on freeing his cock instead.

 

His hands are shaky and uncoordinated, and the zipper won't open. He gives it a few tries, growing frustrated when it insists on resisting him. Leo ends up pulling him back to do it himself, looking like the whole incident amuses him greatly but it doesn't amuse Neymar at all; he's been wanting to taste Leo's dick for too long and he feels an irrational hatred towards whoever it is that invented zippers.

 

Neymar is too eager to take the time to strip Leo off his pants, but with his help he manages to take his cock out, and then he does nothing but stare. It's _huge_. Big and thick, paler than it should be and there's a vein running along the shaft. He wants to laugh out loud because of course, _of course_ this small man, unsuspecting at first glance but godly at the second, of course he'd be big everywhere it matters. Neymar touches his dick reverently, trailing his fingers against the shaft, rubbing his thumb over the slit then running it down to follow a vein.

 

Leo lets him touch his dick patiently for a while, but he must eventually grow frustrated because there's a gentle tug on his hair, and Neymar is all too happy to comply, inching forward to lick a fat stripe on the underside of his cock.

 

Leo groans above him and there's a thud, and when Neymar looks up Leo's head is resting against the wall and his eyes are closed. Neymar keeps a firm grip at the base of his dick and he run his lips down the whole length of it, peppering it with kisses. It tastes good. Or maybe it doesn't, Neymar can't say, but it's Leo and it tastes amazing in his mouth, hot and pulsing against his lips.

 

“Fuck Leo,” he moans, licking the slit at the tip. “You're huge.” He giggles against his cock and he feels Leo tense up. “They shouldn't even nominate people for the Ballon d'Or. They should just, give it to you every year.” Neymar talks against Leo and he tastes him at every words. “Better yet they should-- they should give you an award, everyday, for being alive.”

 

Under other circumstances this would have been a joke, but right now Neymar's kneeling at Leo's feet and he has his mouth on his cock and he loves him so bad and he couldn't be more serious.

 

“Ney--”

 

“Let me- let me worship your cock,” he begs, because that seems marginally less creepy than saying _let me worship you_.

 

“Stop talking,” Leo says with no meanness in his voice, but it's an order nonetheless.

 

Neymar is all too happy to oblige, and he dives in, sucking the head in and swirling his tongue to lave it with saliva. When he's satisfied with his work and there's some drool on his lips, he tries to take more of it in, holding the base while he sinks on Leo's cock. Leo groans above him, keeping a hand on his jaw and a hand in his hair. It's all kind of amazing, and he's straining against his own zipper, so he brings a hand down to squeeze himself.

 

“Is it my turn then?” Leo's voice interrupts his thoughts, which consisted of _good so good so fucking good_ , but Neymar is unwilling to stop in his task and he keeps bobbing his head as though he'd heard nothing.

 

Leo tugs on his hair to get his attention, and Neymar looks up to see his eyes focused on him, hot and calculating.

 

“Give me your hand,” he says.

 

It is a weird command but Neymar obeys anyway, and he lets go of his own dick to comply. Leo takes his hand and puts it against his hip, and Neymar immediately sinks his fingers in the black fabric.

 

Leo doesn't say anything more so he focuses back on sucking his cock, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste and feel of it. He lets it slip down his throat, gagging a little before moving back to lick the head thoroughly. He presses his palm down, trying not to neglect Leo's balls even though they're still hidden under the fabric. He applies more pressure than is comfortable, but Leo always had a high tolerance to pain and he's rewarded with a groan for his efforts.

 

“You like praises don't you?” Leo says, his voice low and hoarse.

 

Neymar hums questioningly around his cock, and Leo bucks up into his mouth.

 

“You looked good today Ney. But you look even better now.” His voice drops a few octaves and he caresses his jaw with his thumb. “You're so pretty like that.”

 

Neymar lets out a shocked moan, the word sending a spark straight to his cock. _Pretty_ , in Leo's lazy Argentine drawl, and the syllables run down his spine and make him arch his back.

 

He moves his free hand from Leo's hip to jerk himself off, but Leo's hand is there in a flash, trapping it against his hip. Neymar draws back from his dick with a wet sound to look up at him, eyes questioning and pleading.

 

“You can come like that, right?” Leo asks, eyes dark with lust. “Just from the praises.”

 

Neymar's eyes widen when he realizes what he means, and he's about to protest because he still doesn't know how it happened that one time, and he doesn't think he has it in him to come untouched like that, but Leo silences him with just a few words.

 

“Be good for me. Please.”

 

He adds the _please_ somewhat hesitantly, as though he's still trying to figure out if that's really going to work but God it does. Neymar's body goes rigid and something switches in his brain, and all of sudden he feels even needier than before. Of course, _of course_ he wants to be good for Leo, of course he wants to please him.

 

He moans, hiding his face against Leo's pelvis, the wet shaft pressed against his cheeks. He takes big gulps of air, more shaken than reasonable as he tries to gather his wits.

 

God, _god_. Leo wants him to come untouched, and Neymar isn't sure he can do it but he wants to, he wants to so bad.

 

With a shaky breath he draws back, fisting his hand in the fabric of Leo's pants to make sure he won't touch himself. He puts the tip of Leo's cock back into his mouth, sucking on it gently before bobbing his head and taking in as much as he can.

 

“Yes like that,” Leo says breathlessly. “You're so pretty Neymar, so damn pretty.”

 

Neymar moans and tries even harder, willing his gag reflex to disappear as he fits as much of Leo's dick in his throat as he can. There's so much of it it's filling his mouth, it's filling his throat, it feels heavy on his tongue and the taste is everywhere.

 

“You're going to come for me right? Just like that.” Leo sounds a bit hesitant, unsure, but when Neymar does nothing more than choke in his haste to nod, he grows more confident. “An amazing person like you, I know you can do it.”

 

Neymar moans around him, a tremor shaking his body. He digs his fingers into Leo's nice black pants, presses his face as close to his stomach as he can while sucking him off. Leo is gripping his hair, pressing ever so slightly but not urging him to do anything, and it's all so fucking nice.

 

“You should see yourself,” Leo mumbles. “You look sinful.”

 

Leo groans when Neymar sucks a bit too hard. Neymar lets go of the base of his cock to try to sink all of it down his throat, even though he's choking but it's not like he needs to breathe anyway, all he needs is Leo's words flowing down his back and goading him on.

 

“Fuck.” Leo swears. “You're so good at that Ney. I knew you'd be good.”

 

He repeats the word, _good_ , and maybe that's because he doesn't know what else to say, but it doesn't matter, because it's the best word there is. _Good_ , Neymar is good, and it's irrational and stupid but he feels just as good as Leo makes him out to be, and when Leo says, _you're so good to me_ , Neymar thinks that yes, yes he's so good to Leo and he feels so happy he could cry.

 

Leo is still trapping his hand against his hip, and his thumb is rubbing circles on his wrist. Leo pants heavily, bucking his hips every now and then, and his palm is slightly clammy and it's all his work, all his.

 

It goes on like that for a few minutes, Neymar sucking so hard his whole face goes red and he feels dizzy, and Leo tells him he's good and he looks pretty, and Neymar arches his back under the praises and his dick hurts, it hurts so bad with the need to jerk off.

 

He's starting to lack air seriously when Leo chokes out, “Ney, I'm close.”

 

Neymar moans, suddenly needy for the taste of Leo's semen on his tongue. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head faster, choking and moaning at the same time.

 

“Are you going to come too?” Leo asks, voice sweet, and Neymar isn't sure he'll be able to come like that; he wants nothing more than to shove his hand down his pants and jerk off. “Come on do it.” Leo's voice is strangled as his climax nears, and Neymar sucks twice as hard. “Come for me Ney, be a good boy.”

 

 _Good bo_ _y,_ and Neymar comes with no warning, the words like a thunderbolt shooting straight down his spine and electrifying him. He can do nothing more than whimper, his body stunned into stillness as he comes and Leo is coming too, emptying in his throat. Neymar is too shaken to swallow, and it fills his mouth so much it ends up dripping down his chin and running down his neck. He can't breathe, not really, forgot how to when Leo said _good boy_ and Neymar is shaking so hard he wonders if he'll ever stop shaking.

 

 _Good boy_ , he feels like Leo's pet, he feels like Leo's pet and he loves it so much.

 

He lets Leo's dick slip out to breathe, eyes clenched shut and he feels so out of it he doesn't notice Leo dressing himself and sliding down the wall. He does feel a gentle hand on the back of his neck, nudging his head forward until he's leaning against Leo's shoulder.

 

He comes to his senses slowly. First the semen, dribbling down his lips, down his chin, running down his throat. Then there's the wetness in his underwear, dirty with his own come. There's also the sweat running down his spine, some beads on his nape where Leo's fingers are rubbing soothingly. There's also the taste in his mouth, Leo's dick and Leo's semen, and this feels like a reward. There's also Leo, breathing against his ear, sounding calmer than he is but his chest is still heaving, Neymar's body rocking slightly with each breath.

 

Neymar feels good. He feels so good. He feels like he could take on the world.

 

“Are you fine? Was that ok?” Leo whispers, doubt and worry in his voice as he's back to a more proper version of himself.

 

Neymar nods.

 

Leo's hand skimmers down his chest, down his belly, until it slides carefully past his waistband. Neymar is still a bit too shaken and his breathing stops altogether when Leo touches his softening dick, and he's trembling all over again (though he isn't sure he ever stopped shaking).

 

“You really can come just from that,” Leo murmurs, something like awe in his voice.

 

Neymar draws back to look at him as Leo takes his hand out, watching it come up covered in white. He studies it, turning it over, before his eyes find Neymar's dazed one.

 

He hesitates for a second before lifting his hand, pressing it to Neymar's lips and Neymar opens his mouth eagerly. He sucks his own come off Leo's fingers, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. He licks thoroughly until there's no semen left. Leo stares at his mouth, entranced, and his thumb gently gathers the semen on his chin, pushing it into his mouth. He gathers all the come on his face and neck and offers it all to Neymar's awaiting mouth.

 

Neymar enjoys the taste, of both Leo and him mixed on his tongue, and when there's nothing left he licks his lips with satisfaction. Leo stares at his wet lips for a little while longer before he seems to snap out of it, and his eyes finds his again.

 

“So,” he says. “' _I feel completely in love with him_ '?” he asks out of the blue, quoting his own words back at him with raised eyebrows.

 

Neymar flushes.

 

“That was a joke,” he defends himself.

 

“Yes but you meant it.”

 

Neymar doesn't answer, staring helplessly at him. Leo studies his face silently for several excruciating seconds, before he leans in, very slowly. Neymar closes his eyes, heart beating fast as he waits for the kiss that is sure to come, but all he feels is the soft pressure of Leo's lips against his cheekbone.

 

When Leo pulls back, Neymar is frowning at him. Leo smiles apologetically.

 

“I don't like the taste of semen,” he explains somewhat sheepishly.

 

Neymar blinks at him. “What?” and when he processes his words, “I swallowed for you!” he protests, pressing forward, trying to reach Leo's lips.

 

“That was nice of you but I still don't like the taste,” Leo says, laughing. He giggles, turning his head and putting a hand on Neymar's chin to push his head away. His body shakes lightly with laughter, and he doesn't look that sorry but Neymar isn't really angry either.

 

Neymar manages to reach his neck and he bites down in retaliation, but that only makes Leo laugh harder. The dimples are back on his face and there's the hint of a double chin, and Neymar sighs contentedly as he stares at Leo's happy face.

 

He presses his nose against his cheek to whisper into his skin. “Congratulations crack.”

 

Leo stops laughing to smile gratefully at him. “You'll win one too, one day,” he says, his voice still light with mirth.

 

And Neymar doesn't agree. Leo wills always win and if he doesn't then Neymar doesn't want to win anything over him. But Leo says _you will_ and in that moment Neymar feels like anything Leo says is true, and that he'll win everything too, and that he'll be the best in the world too.

 

He's a good boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Neymar is really into Leo you see.  
> Also, I tagged D/s undertones because better safe than sorry, but I'm not too sure about it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
